The present invention relates to a portable telephone.
In a conventional portable telephone, a microstrip antenna is used as a dedicated antenna for receiving a signal. An external whip antenna having wide frequency band characteristics is used as a signal transmitting antenna. Such a technique is known.
Such a conventional portable telephone has the external whip antenna. Therefore, when the portable telephone is stored into a pocket of a coat, etc., this external whip antenna becomes a hindrance. Further, it is troublesome to extend the external whip antenna at a signal reaching time and a calling time and shorten this external whip antenna after an operator speaks by telephone.